


Crush

by Kerryrebeccax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous!Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model!Harry, Ordinary!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryrebeccax/pseuds/Kerryrebeccax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in a boy band called One Direction. Before he became famous he had a huge crush on a boy from home named Harry Styles. When the boys go visit Doncaster he overhears Harrys number and saves it. But how is he supposed to contact the boy without him knowing who Louis really is? In the meantime Harry gets an offer to become a model, will their relationship blossom or will their fame just get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I hope you like it :)

(Louis POV)

Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m twenty years old and I’m from Doncaster. I’m currently in a band called One Direction with Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. We were put together in a TV show called X-Factor during the boot camp stage when we were all solo artists. Ever since then, they have become my best friends and I really couldn’t live without them. Okay that sounds cheesy but oh well it’s true. Oh, by the way did I forget to mention I’m gay? Yeah, well I am. Only a few people know, the boys obviously, my mum but that’s it. Well I guess you do now but that doesn’t count because you’re a computer. I realised I was gay when I was about fifteen and fell for a boy at my old school in Doncaster. His name was Harry Styles, he had just moved there from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire and I fell for him instantly. His curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes were just perfection personified but I never built up the courage to talk to him. Why would he notice me, I was just plain old Louis Tomlinson? I was eighteen when I tried out for The X-Factor and I was still admiring Harry from afar. Once I got put into the band I moved to London and I have never seen the curly haired boy again. So yeah that’s me really, I still live in London with the boys and making music. I have decided to do this diary because I want to remember these years of my life so what better way than to write it all down.  
Talk to you soon.  
Louis xx

Looking up from the computer, I wondered if this was a good idea. What if someone finds it? What if someone hacks into my computer- the press would have a field day with this information. After a while I decide to save the completed entry under “random things” so no one will think to look at it; I hope.   
“Louis! Are you ready?” I hear Liam shout.   
“Yeah Li, hold on two minutes just sorting out my bags.” I’m so excited, were going back to Doncaster today! It’s been ages since I’ve seen my mum and the girls, around four months and I’m starting to get more jittery the longer I stay away, but now we have two months off (I know amazing right) and the guys and I have decided to spend two weeks at everyone’s family homes. Right now it’s just come to the end of the two weeks in Wolverhampton with Karen and Jeff Payne, these two weeks have been awesome; drinking, partying and general teenage activities but now I’m in the mood for two weeks of relaxation and what a better place to do it in than Doncaster with the four screaming sisters and my erratic, hair-brained mother. Yeah, I can see my plans already going down the drain. However right now we are about to get on the plane to Doncaster and I have to tweet to let everyone know:

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)   
Coming home to Doncaster! Yeah can’t wait!  
(2 seconds ago)

We step off the plane and I see my family holding a large banner:

WELCOME HOME 1D- LOUIS, ZAYN, LIAM + NIALL <3

I can’t help but smile at how silly my family is. I suppose that’s why I’m the way I am: silly, mischievous and sneaky. What can I say I’m famous for it! Well no I’m famous for singing but it’s what I’m specifically known for within the band- other than being the leader obviously.  
I haven’t even made it to my family when I feel something attacking my legs. I look down and my twin sisters Phoebe and Daisy are attached to each of them. I scoop them both into my arms; God their getting big they really have grown since the last time I’ve seen them. I look across and see Lottie and Fizzy, they’ve changed, theirs hairs longer and the obvious signs of growing up but not too much that you can see a clear difference.   
“Well haven’t you all grown into fine young ladies” I say once I reach my family. I put the girls down and they sprint into the arms of the boys behind me. I can’t help but laugh at the looks on Liam and Zayn’s faces when they see the girls hurdling towards them: utter shock. Niall on the other hand looks just as excited as the girls and drop to his knees to welcome them with open arms.   
“Hello Boo bear, how have you been love?” I turn around and see to see my mum. Her long brown hair pulled into tight high pony tail, still in her work overall but the thing I notice first is the tears starting to form in her eyes so I quickly grab her into my arms.   
“Don’t cry mum, you’ll set me off.”   
“I’m sorry Lou, I’m just really happy to see you, that’s all!” I kiss her on the head and hug her tighter.   
“I’m really happy to see you too mum.”

When we got to the house it was getting late but none of us are tired or ready to sit down after being cramped on the plane for so long so we decide to go out to a new club (told you my relaxation plans were out the window) that my mum told me had just opened. I run upstairs to decide on which outfit I want to wear, after throwing every single item of clothing I own (well the ones that are clean) on the floor I finally settle on the classic: red skinny jeans rolled up at the bottom, white top with black stripes and black braces over the top. I walk back to the living room and put my toms on and wait for the other boys.  
First Liam arrives, punctual as ever, dressed in dark denim jeans and a black and white polo top buttoned up all the way to the top. Liam is quickly followed by Niall in his usual red polo top, tan chinos and white high tops (I swear that boys never wears any other shoe than high tops.)  
Half an hour later once Zayn had finally sorted his hair out and stopped looking in the mirror, we piled in the back of a taxi and went to the club.

“Wow! Fancy,” I shout as we walked inside.   
“You can say that again mate” Liam answered. The inside of the club was amazing. In the very centre on a high platform were 3 cages currently occupied by 3 girls grinding against the bars and generally dancing sexy for all to see. Surrounding the platform was the dance floor made of brown hard wood that stems around in a circle. Then surrounding the dance floor were the booths all made of light brown wood and purple leather seating with 2 tables in the centre, along the whole of the right and left hand walls were bars with 3 bar maids each in small sexy clothing that just barely covered their bums and breasts. Looking up, the whole roof was just made of a dark midnight blue glass and spot lights dotted around making the whole place look larger. It was just amazing.   
“Well, shall we find a booth then lads?” Zayn inquires as we all just stand there starring. We all nod and follow Zayn to a booth in the furthest corner; easiest to not get noticed.

“Right I’m getting a drink, you lads want anything?” I ask as I stand. 

They all answer with “Beer” so I walk through the grinding dancers, having to pull myself way from a few of the hands on people, over to the right hand bar to order the beers. The Barmaid passes me the drinks with wide eyes clearly spotting who I was and whispers in shock:  
“You’re Louis Tomlinson aren’t you?” I smile and nod.   
“Yeah love, nice to meet you,” I pass her a ten pound note. “Keep the change.” I gather the drinks and turn. That’s when I spot him. Sitting on one of the bar stools to the side of the bar holding a beer in hand. God, he was just as gorgeous as I remembered. The bright green eyes and dark brown curls falling over his face were just perfection. My eyes sweep his body; he’d grown a lot in 2 years, not just height wise but muscle as well clearly not phobic to a few hard-core gym sessions. I manage to regain myself and quickly walk over to the boys to tell them the news.

“NO WAY LOUIS! HE’S HERE? WHERE?” Niall shouts over the music once I told them who I’d seen. The boys knew it was Harry who’d first made me question my sexuality so this was big news to them.   
“Over there sitting by the bar.” I answer whilst pointing in the general direction Harry was in. All the boys lean to look but can't see around the platform so we all decide to get up and move closer to the boy.   
“Well Louis, I’m not gonna lie, he’s hot” Zayn admired with a nod. We all look at him with curious eyes. “What? I’m straight; I’m just saying you can’t deny that is one hot lad.” They all nod making clear affirmative noises and turn back to look at Harry. At that moment a man approaches him and we all strain to hear what he was about to say.

“Hello, I’m Mr Davies from BMA model agencies. I personally believe you have the look kid to become an amazing model. What do you say?” Harry looks up at him with the most adorable confused face I think I have ever seen.   
“Really? Me? Why?” Harry asks with a small smile.   
“Because you have the look kid that every agency is looking for at the moment. I don’t currently have my card with me so how about you tell me your number and I’ll send you the details for you to decide.”  
“Ermm okay sure, it’s…” I see Liam quickly take out his phone and types in Harry’s number as he says it. “… 07394734561.”  
“Okay, I’ll send you the details kid; hope to hear from you soon.” Then he walks back into the main section of the club.

xxxx

“Come on Louis, I’ve got his number, just text him! Just think for now he doesn’t have to know who you are if you don’t want him too” Liam begs me. I turn to stare him down.   
“No Liam you didn’t get his number for me, you eavesdropped and wrote it down without him knowing! How would I even begin to explain that?” I argue.   
“You just say you knew him from a while ago and you were just wondering if this was still his number, which is technically true any way.”  
“NO LIAM!” Then I storm off to my room. I wasn’t gonna text Harry, not now not ever.


	2. First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first part! and thank you to those who left kudos.  
> I decided to get this chapter done as quick as possible and would like to thank my beta or else my grammar would be horrible!  
> comment/kudos! thanks again xx

(Louis POV)  
Well diary, what can I tell you? I’ve spent 2 amazing weeks with my family; I’m going to miss them loads. This is my last night in Doncaster and I still can’t get Harry Styles out of my head after seeing him at that club. I would forget about it but knowing Liam has Harry’s number in his phone keeps playing in my mind. What if I did text him? Just randomly out the blue but try to keep as many details hidden as possible? But that meant keeping even my own name a secret. Grrr… see that’s just stupid; how can I talk to someone without them even knowing my name? AHHH! Well tomorrow were all heading to Bradford so I suppose maybe putting a little distance between us will help me forget him? Yeah that will work.  
Well talk to you soon,  
Louis xx

Sitting in Zayn’s house wasn’t helping much. My thoughts just kept going back to boy with the curls, the adorable dimples and the bright green eyes. Then it dawned on me, I really need to stop this I’m starting to sound like a teenage girl!  
“Louis, what do you think? Should we?” I looked up to see the boys all staring at me.  
“Huh?” I questioned.  
“I know that face Tomlinson your thinking about Harry again aren’t you?” Liam asked with his eyebrow raised.  
“No Liam, I’m not thinking about Harry” I stood up and walked out. To be honest I really don’t want them bothering me about this or else it will be constant nagging twenty four seven. No I’ll decide in my own time thank you very much.

xxxx

The rest of the holiday went without anything major happening, just very relaxing (least that plan went ahead eventually.) Especially in Ireland where there was a snow storm constantly so we decided to just stay in and have a movie, popcorn and pizza week. Although the movies turned out to be a grease and toy story on repeat all week and now it’s finally time to go back home to London. The plane journey from Dublin to Heathrow seemed to take forever, or maybe that was because I still had a lot on my mind: to text or not to text, that is the question…

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
Back home after a break with the boys: @Real_Liam_Payne, @Zaynmalik and @NiallOfficial.  
(2 seconds ago)

We were sitting around my living room back in London when I finally made my decision.  
“Ermm, Liam?” I asked timidly.  
“Yeah Lou?”  
“Do you… I mean Ermm… do you still… Ermm have Harry’s number?” I asked looking down blushing. God this is so embarrassing, I feel like I’m giving in to the devil himself. 

“What Lou? I didn’t understand”

I found some courage and looked him straight in to the eye. “Liam, do you still have Harry’s number?” 

A large smirk appeared across Liam’s face.  
“No…” I looked back down in disappointment, “… But you do Louis; I saved it in your phone the night we got it in case you decided to stop being an idiot and text him” I looked up in shock with my mouth hanging open. I’ve had his number all this time and he didn’t tell me!

“What did you save it under?” I near enough growled at him. I was so frustrated, why didn’t he just tell me in the first place and we probably could have bypassed this whole 6 week waiting period! 

A large toothy grin suddenly appeared on his face,  
“Curly.” 

Later that night, around 9pm, I was staring at my phone whilst lying in bed. ‘Just do it Louis!’ my heart kept shouting but my head always replied with ‘Louis, he won’t want you if he knew what your life really entailed.”  
The battle inside my head carried on for another half hour before my heart finally won.  
“I’ll text him,” I said to no one in particular.

To: Curly (9:37pm)  
Hey is this Harry Styles?

I decided to send. Keep it simple and open, he doesn’t even need to know who I am. I placed my phone on the bedside table and relaxed back into the duvet with The Bachelor playing on the TV. Why am I so nervous to see if he will reply?

xxxx

(Harry POV)

Do you know when you’re lying on your bed watching a programme but you just can’t get into it? Yeah that’s me. I kept looking at the screen with The Bachelor playing, then the ceiling, then out the window and finally returning back to the screen. I was so bored it’s unbelievable! I wished I had something to do right then!  
As if by magic my phone buzzed to indicate I had a text. I sent a silent thank you to whomever was listening and returned back to the phone. I quickly swiped my finger across the bar to open it.  
It showed I had a text from “Unknown Number.” Normally I would just delete it but I could really do with the distraction…

From: Unknown Number (9:37pm)  
Hey is this Harry Styles?

I wondered who it was and why they knew my name then I realised I’m saying all this in my head and decide to text back:

To: Unknown Number (9:42pm)  
Ermm, yeah? Who’s this and why do you have my number?

I placed my phone back down, waiting for “Unknown Number” to reply with so many possibilities running through my mind. When my phone buzzed again I quickly grabbed it and read the reply.

From: Unknown Number (9:46pm)  
I have your number because I’ve known you a long time and really wanted to talk to you but I never got around to it but (here’s the silly part) I can’t tell you who I am yet.

I stared at my phone dumbfounded. They can’t tell me who they are? Now I really should stop texting back but there’s something about this person that’s really intriguing, maybe it’s just because I’m bored but oh well.

To: Unknown Number (9:50pm)  
ok, are you able to answer some questions?

From: Unknown Number (9:53pm)  
I’ll try.

To: Unknown Number (9:55pm)  
1\. At least give me a name so I can save your number?  
2\. Where do you know me from?  
3\. How did you get my number?

From: Unknown Number (10:00pm)  
1\. My friends call me Tommo so you can call me that.  
2\. Well I know you from high school in Doncaster; we went the same one before I moved away.  
3\. This one, keep an open mind ok? I came back to Doncaster about a month ago and I saw you in a club and you told your number to this model agency guy and so my friend wrote it down. Sorry if that’s kind of creepy.

I quickly changed the contact to “Tommo.” Yes, it is kind of creepy but for some reason I don’t care.

To: Tommo (10:03pm)  
Tommo is that boy or a girl?  
And yes, I remember that day, did I see you? Or did you just see me?  
Also, may I ask why I can’t know who you are?

From: Tommo (10:06pm)  
I’m a boy I hope that’s okay?  
No you didn’t see me I was there with a few of my mates and tbh I was too nervous to talk to you.  
And you can’t know my name because I want you to get to know me for me and not for my name if that makes sense?

Tommo’s a boy? Hmm this may get interesting… and does that mean I should know their name? God this guy’s confusing! Hmm, I’m defiantly going to find out who this is now even if it kills me!

To: Tommo (10:08pm)  
that’s perfectly fine ;)  
Plus, aww that’s cute but I’m not scary you could of come talk to me you know…  
You will tell me your name eventually though right?

From: Tommo (10:11pm)  
;)  
I know you’re not scary Harry, I just didn’t have enough courage, if you haven’t noticed it’s taken 6 weeks for me to finally use your number…  
and yes, hopefully one day you will know who I am :) 

To: Tommo (10:13pm)  
Well I’m glad you finally did use it Tommo…

From: Tommo (10:16pm)  
me too Harry.  
I’m sorry but I really have to go. I have work early in the morning… Will I speak to you tomorrow?

Is it bad that I’m kind of disappointed that he has to go? I’m going to have to find out more about him…

To: Tommo (10:20pm)  
I think that’s a possibility ;)  
Good Night x

I placed my phone back on charge on the table and settled back into bed. Replaying the conversation in my head I came up with the key points to help determine his identity: his name is Tommo, he’s a guy, he went to my high school and I may already know him. After thoroughly analysing every detail in my head I came up with nothing, although I have the slight feeling in my bones that I do know who it is but my brain just hasn’t placed all the details together correctly.  
After half an hour of theoretically pacing back and forth through countless possibilities I decide to go to sleep and start my search again tomorrow: once my brain has recovered. I switched off The Bachelor and snuggled down into the covers with “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Tommo” being the last thought that passed through my mind before I swiftly fell to sleep.


End file.
